prizmmy_prism_matesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aisatsu Song
Reina Mia Ayami Karin Lyrics |-|Romaji= “Minna ! Asa dayo ! ” (Ah ! Ah ! Wake Up ! Hurry up !) (Ah ! Ah ! Wake Up ! Hurry up !) (Ah ! Ah ! Wake Up ! Hurry up !) Che che check this out ! Check this out ! Prizmmy to issho ni ohayou ohayou Prizmmy to issho ni chanto ieru kana ? (Here we go now !) Ooki na koe de ohayou gozaimasu (Ohayou gozaimasu) (Ohayou gozaimasu) Ooki na koe de guddo mooningu (Guddo mooningu) (Guddo mooningu) Reina/KarinHayaoki shita kimi mo nebou shichatta kimi mo Reina/KarinHazukashigaranai de yuuki to genki dashite Mia/AyamiAisatsu wa itsudatte mahou no aikotoba Mia/AyamiSekaijuu dokodemo sumairu ni nareru yo Reina/MiaYareba dekiru shi naseba narimasu shi Karin/AyamiP-P-Prizmmy ga tasukete ageru shi Mia/AyamiOtoko no ko nara onna no ko nara Reina/KarinAoi chikyuu ga zenbu otomodachi Prizmmy to issho ni ohayou ohayou Prizmmy to issho ni chanto ieru kana ? (Let’s go !) Prizmmy to issho ni konnichiwa konbanwa Prizmmy to issho ni chanto dekita kana ? (Here we go now !) Ooki na koe de annyon bonjuuru (Annyon bonjuuru) (Annyon bonjuuru) Ooki na koe de namasute janbo (Namasute janbo) (Namasute janbo) Dokidoki ya mojimoji mesomeso ya wakuwaku Doremo taisetsu na kimochi doremo suteki na kimochi Ohisama detara ohisama (rizumu) Ame ga futtara ame furi (rizumu)) Mitsukete miyou sawatte miyou Doronko ni natte (suupaa hiiroo) Prizmmy to issho ni ohayou ohayou Prizmmy to issho ni chanto ieru kana ? (Let’s go !) Prizmmy to issho ni konnichiwa konbanwa Prizmmy to issho ni chanto dekita kana ? (Here we go now !) Reina/KarinMinna de te wo tatakou ! (Bang ! Bang ! Bang !) (Bang ! Bang ! Bang !) Reina/KarinMinna de ashi narasou ! (Stomp ! Stomp ! Stomp !) (Stomp ! Stomp ! Stomp !) Prizmmy to issho ni ohayou ohayou Prizmmy to issho ni chanto ieru kana ? (Let’s go !) Prizmmy to issho ni konnichiwa konbanwa Prizmmy to issho ni chanto dekita kana ? (Here we go now !) Minna ga aisatsu shitara shitara Rakkii na ichinichi hajimaru yo (Let’s go !) Kantan na koto na no ni fushigi fushigi Happy ga dokomademo hirogaru yo (Here we go now !) |-|Kanji= 「みんな〜♪朝だよ〜♪」 (Ah! Ah! Wake Up!! Harry Up!!)×3 Che Che Check this out!! Check this out!! Prizmmy☆と一緒に おはよう おはよう Prizmmy☆と一緒に ちゃんと言えるかな? (Here we go now!!) 大きな声で おはようございます ((おはようございます))×2 大きな声で グッドモーニング ((グッドモーニング))×2 早起きしたキミも 寝坊しちゃったキミも 恥ずかしがらないで 勇気と元気出して 挨拶はいつだって魔法の合言葉 世界中どこでもスマイルになれるよ やれば出来るし 成せば成りますし P P Prizmmy☆が助けてあげるし 男の子なら 女の子なら 青い地球が 全部お友達 Prizmmy☆と一緒に おはよう おはよう Prizmmy☆と一緒に ちゃんと言えるかな? (Let's go!) Prizmmy☆と一緒に こんにちは こんばんは Prizmmy☆と一緒に ちゃんと出来たかな? (Here we go now!!) 大きな声で アンニョン ボンジュール ((アンニョン ボンジュール))×2 大きな声で ナマステ ジャンボ もっと沢山の歌詞は ※ Mojim.com ((ナマステ ジャンボ))×2 ドキドキやモジモジ メソメソやワクワク どれも大切なキモチ どれも素敵なキモチ お日様出たらお日様((リズム)) 雨が隆ったら雨降り((リズム)) 見つけてみよう 触ってみよう どろんこになって((スーパーヒーロー)) Prizmmy☆と一緒に おはよう おはよう Prizmmy☆と一緒に ちゃんと言えるかな? (Let's go!) Prizmmy☆と一緒に こんにちは こんばんは Prizmmy☆と一緒に ちゃんと出来たかな? (Here we go now!!) みんなで手を叩こう! ((Bang! Bang! Bang!))×2 みんなで足鳴らそう! ((Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!))×2 Prizmmy☆と一緒に おはよう おはよう Prizmmy☆と一緒に ちゃんと言えるかな? (Let's go!) Prizmmy☆と一緒に こんにちは こんばんは Prizmmy☆と一緒に ちゃんと出来たかな? (Here we go now!!) みんなが 挨拶 したら したら ラッキーな一日はじまるよ (Let's go!) 簡単なことなのに 不思議 不思議 ハッピーがどこまでも広がるよ (Here we go now!!) |-|English= "Everyone! It's morning!" (Ah ! Ah ! Wake Up ! Hurry up !) (Ah ! Ah ! Wake Up ! Hurry up !) (Ah ! Ah ! Wake Up ! Hurry up !) Che che check this out ! Check this out ! With Prizmmy, good morning good morning With Prizmmy, can you say it? (Here we go now!!) With a loud voice, good morning! (Good morning) (Good morning) With a loud voice, good morning! (Good morning) (Good morning) You get up early, but you also oversleep Don't be embarrassed, have courage and energy A greeting is always a magical motto You can smile anywhere in the world If you can do it, then be it P P Prizmmy will help you If you're a boy or a girl In this blue earth, everyone is your friend With Prizmmy, good morning good morning With Prizmmy, can you say it? (Let's go!) With Prizmmy, good afternoon good evening With Prizmmy, can you do it? (Here we go now!!) With a loud voice, annyeong bonjour (Annyeong bonjour) (Annyeong bonjour) With a loud voice, namaste jumbo (namaste jumbo) (namaste jumbo) Any important feelings and any amazing feelings are Heart pounding and fidgety When the sun comes out the sun has a (rhythm) When it rains the rain has a (rhythm) Let's try find it, let's try touch it It became mud (superhero) With Prizmmy, good morning good morning With Prizmmy, can you say it? (Let's go!) With Prizmmy, good afternoon good evening With Prizmmy, can you do it? (Here we go now!!) Everyone let's hit our hands together! (Bang ! Bang ! Bang !) (Bang ! Bang ! Bang !) Everyone let's stomp our feet! (Stomp ! Stomp ! Stomp !) (Stomp ! Stomp ! Stomp !) With Prizmmy, good morning good morning With Prizmmy, can you say it? (Let's go!) With Prizmmy, good afternoon good evening With Prizmmy, can you do it? (Here we go now!!) When everyone knows the greetings Your lucky day will start (Let's go!) It's so simple yet strange Happiness will spread everywhere (Here we go now!!) Trivia # Annyeong is "hello" and "goodbye" in Korean. # Bonjour is "hello" in French. # Namaste the Indian (Sanskrit) word meaning "I bow to you" but also meaning "hello". Category:Prizmmy Lyrics